


Past, Present, and Future Adventures

by loserfanficlover



Series: AWNA Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserfanficlover/pseuds/loserfanficlover
Summary: Series of oneshots in the same universe as my story "A Whole New Adventure". Not following a specific timeline. Showcases Clarissa's relationships with the Marauders and her group of friends at Hogwarts. There could be some AUs as I go along, who knows :) *I suggest reading A Whole New Adventure to really understand Clarissa's storyline*
Relationships: James Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Series: AWNA Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133111
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Past, Present, and Future Adventures

October 1974 – 4th Year

It was a cool autumn weekend in October and a group of students made their way down to the Hogsmeade Village. A perky blonde was walking backwards in front of the lively group, taking pictures on her film camera. She was having too much fun with it and her friends to even care about the people she was bumping into.

"Marls, watch out!" Clarissa Nox called out to her friend, apologizing profusely to the stranger that she had collided with.

Marlene didn't look one-bit apologetic making Clarissa roll her eyes, too used to her friend being like this.

"I'm surprised you still have film when that thing goes off every other minute," Lily Evans, a red headed witch called out from beside Clarissa.

"Oh, I owl mum and dad to send me rolls every other week and they send new ones and get my old ones developed!" Marlene told them excitedly at the prospect of seeing her pictures come to life.

The group carried on their fast trek towards the Three Broomsticks in hopes to get a few tables to seat their large group. Just their luck, they were able to snag two tables and moved them together to fit everyone. James, Remus, and Peter offered to get everyone their orders of butterbeer or hot chocolate while Sirius stayed with Clarissa, Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas. The curly haired boy was too engrossed with his conversation with Clarissa about Divination with Haven, while Marlene was busy taking pictures of Lily and Dorcas and a few candid pictures of a frustrated Sirius with an amused Clarissa.

The three boys came back with their drinks, Peter holding some and Remus levitating the rest with his wand. James' hands were full of plates of fish and chips, much to Clarissa's delight.

"How did you know I wanted some?" She asked, happily munching on a chip.

James playfully rolled his eyes, "Oh I don't know, maybe it's because you always get some when we go here—which is like every other weekend."

Clarissa pouted and threw a chip at him which he impressively caught with his mouth, giving her a cheeky wink. The group watched in amusement as the two best friends flirted with each other unknowingly. Well, unknowingly on Clarissa's part; everyone else knew James' intentions with the brunette. James took his seat next to Marlene's, which just so happened to be right in front of Clarissa (his friends' doing he was sure), and began to converse with his friends. Unfortunately (for him), Clarissa's attention was focused on Sirius who was still complaining about Haven.

"Clar, you don't understand! She just makes us drink tea and look into our crystal balls! The only tolerable part about her class is the astrology portion. I have never been more thankful for my family drilling in constellations in my head," Sirius complained with an eye roll.

Clarissa chuckled, "Why are you even taking the class then Sirius? It's an elective you don't need, just drop it."

"I know but McGonagall won't let me!" Sirius moaned.

"She says it's already too far into the year to switch out and if I drop it, I'll be missing a credit. It was fine last year, I just made up a bunch of random things and Haven ate it up. Kept telling me I have "the gift", whatever that is."

The group laughed at the prospect of Sirius having "the inner eye". Clarissa divided her attention between Sirius and Dorcas, the former needed more of her attention than the latter. She would occasionally nod at whatever Sirius was talking about then turn her head to add her two knuts at Dorcas and Lily's discussion.

The messy haired boy couldn't help but fixate his gaze on the beautiful brunette in front of him. He felt himself smile whenever the girl would laugh at whatever idiotic thing Sirius would say next to her; Godric he loved her laugh. James felt a nudge from beside him, breaking his stare, and gave his blonde friend an inquisitive look.

"Take a picture lover-boy, it'll last longer," Marlene teased.

James playfully narrowed his eyes at her but took the tease in stride. He made a quick grab of the camera hanging around her neck and pointed it at the girl in front of him.

"Hey Clar, smile!"

Clarissa turned her head at the sound of her name and laughed just in time as James took the photo.

He sent a smug smile to Marlene, "That photo's mine when it gets developed."

Marlene shook her head at his cheek but agreed, nonetheless. She, along with the rest of her friends, are waiting for the day when James Potter puts on his big-boy pants and finally asks out her brunette best friend. Honestly, the tension between them was getting way out of hand, in her opinion,

"Oi, James! Take a picture of me now!" Sirius exclaimed, pulling off a striking pose.

The rest of the group laughed at him while James snapped a picture. Giving the camera back to its rightful owner, James stood up to grab more refills for him and his friends. Clarissa followed his own actions claiming she would help him. Gathering the empty glasses with the help of James, the two head towards the counter and returned them, earning a thanks from one of the employees. They patiently waited for Rosmerta, a barmaid who was only a couple of years older than the two, to finish up with the customer she was with before moving on to them.

"You lot done with your drinks already?" Rosmerta asked once she reached the two of them.

"What can I say Rosie? I chugged mine just so I can come back here to talk to you," James flirted, giving her a playful wink.

Rosmerta rolled her eyes and chuckled but ignored the messy-haired boy's advances to write down the same order she took not even 30 minutes ago. Clarissa looked at the exchange between the two of them, an odd feeling settling at the bottom of her stomach. Despite Rosmerta not being affected by James' flirty personality, she couldn't help but think that maybe girls like Rosmerta are the ones James is attracted to. Thoughts of seeing her best friend as something more was not new to Clarissa, at least not in the past few months.

At first, she found herself feeling unexplainable annoyance and envy towards the girls James flirted and teased with. Fourth year brought a new confidence to James and he flirted with practically everybody, regardless of age; Merlin, he flirted with McGonagall herself! He even flirted with the girls in their friend group; literally _everyone_ , but her. Clarissa explained her feelings and thoughts to the girls during one of their sleepovers and they all gave her knowing smiles but did not explain anything further which annoyed her to no extent. The brunette tried to deny her feelings, stating she was scared of losing her place in James' life once he got into a relationship, but eventually, she came to terms with it. She was in love with her best friend.

"James," Clarissa called out, interrupting the conversation between the two of them.

His hazel eyes found her own blue-green ones, "Yes, love?"

"Can you get me a slice of pie please?"

James smiled at her, "Of course, anything else?"

When the girl shook her head, the boy turned back to the barmaid, "You heard my lady, Rosie. One slice of your delicious apple pie with extra whipped cream!"

Clarissa was not at all surprised when James asked for extra whipped, Godric knows she's ordered it enough for him to know how she likes it. She stepped off to the side, telling him that she'll wait for their drinks by the bar as he waited for her pie.

" _'My_ lady _',_ huh?" Rosmerta teased, as she brought out the pie he was waiting for.

James looked away from Clarissa's figure to where the barmaid stood in front of him, "Caught that, did you?"

"I don't need eyes to know that you like her," She shrugged.

"At this point, I'm pretty sure it's more than like," He confessed to her, fiddling with the fork that came with the pie.

Rosmerta pointed towards the direction of Clarissa, "Well, I suggest you do something about it before someone else does."

James followed her finger to see an older student he recognized to be a fellow Gryffindor speaking to Clarissa, making the girl blush at whatever he was asking her. A surge of jealousy rose from deep within him.

"I'll tell you what lover boy, if you manage to ask her out, I'll give you a free meal for your first date," Rosmerta wagered, baiting the boy.

"You're on," James accepted and threw her a grin before taking the pie and walking towards Clarissa.

Rosmerta watched as the other boy immediately backed off once James placed his hand on Clarissa's waist and led her back to their table, flicking his wand and their drinks rose and followed the couple. Too busy asserting his dominance towards the older Gryffindor boy, James completely missed the loving look Clarissa shot him when he came unknowingly to her rescue. Rosmerta shook her head at the two oblivious teens _'Ah, young love'_ she thought.

Not even two weeks later, Rosmerta noticed James and Clarissa walking in the pub hand in hand without their usual entourage with them. With a raised eyebrow, she observed them from her position at the bar, their eyes never leaving each other's, fully captivated with one another. Towards the end of what seemed to be their date, the couple went to the till to pay for their meal, but before they could do so, Rosmerta stepped in and stopped the cashier from taking their coins.

"On the house," Was all the barmaid said to them.

James swung an arm around Clarissa, pulling her in for a kiss on the forehead which made her blush.

"Thanks Rosie," James told her, shooting her a knowing wink and exiting the pub.

Rosmerta smiled to herself and returned back to her work with only one thought in mind: young love indeed.


End file.
